Desire
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki is in trouble. ShizNat.


**Desire**  
By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Sunrise's.

Notes: Wasn't going to write more fics, but then again I have until midday to get to the hospital... and my brain decided to cheat me a little by waking me too early.

* * *

Kuga Natsuki was in trouble, very big trouble. First of all she was feeling so warm any second now she would be passing out of a heat stroke, or a nosebleed, or the shutting down of her brain, or the fierce blush on her cheeks. Her mouth was completely dry, and it appeared that most of her saliva was escaping her mouth (and she preferred to say instead of drooling); worst of all most of the moisture appeared to be in other areas.

"Eck, I… erh, you…" She also couldn't speak; she was in humongous trouble, specially as the smile on Fujino Shizuru's face let her know that the light haired girl was aware of her small (big) problem.

"Do you want some of my ice-cream?" The sexy voice, and the fact that after saying that her pink tongue tasted the treat, forced Natsuki to throw a hand to her chest for fear of her heart stopping (it was beating rather erratically). "Or there's something else that she wants?"

The biker couldn't help but nod, she actually had lost all control over her own body the moment that Shizuru had started doing some very interesting things with the ice-cream filled spoon. Shizuru giggled at her girlfriend's reaction; the poor and innocent little puppy had bragged to Nao that she could control her desires for the former Kaicho, unfortunately the red eyed girl had heard them talking and decided to put those words to the test.

"Maybe my Natsuki would want to see what the ice-cream tastes on me?" That question made Natsuki's knees buckle, the hand that wasn't on her chest tried to find purchase on a chair; she was sure that falling on the kitchen floor was painful, although most of her didn't particularly care, her only reason to remain vertical was to keep watching Shizuru enjoy her… her… Gods!

"Shizuru, are you trying to kill me?" Her voice was practically a whimper, but she was too far gone to care about that (and her cheeks so red with desire that her embarrassment didn't show). The older girl had taken advantage, grabbed the hand before it located the back of the chair, put some of the frozen pink milk on her finger and then proceeded to lick it off. "Shizuru, please…"

"Please what?" The snake was really happy at finally gotten Natsuki to beg. "Please stop?" If the dark haired girls scared look at those words was any indication, that wasn't it (but Shizuru already knew that). "Please stop teasing?" A quick nod. "Please take me on the kitchen floor?" A blissful nod. "Will you tell Nao the truth?" A resigned nod. "Good, but I have a better idea…"

Green eyes widened at seeing graceful fingers unbutton Shizuru's shirt (demi, embroidered, silk, violet), and she could barely breathe when Shizuru took a scoop of ice-cream and let it fall on her chest. The pink milk started to melt on Shizuru's skin, the rivulets getting closer and closer to the sexy lingerie covering her lover's breasts. Natsuki was extremely dizzy.

"How clumsy, my new bra is gonna get dirty." The older girl's voice didn't have an ounce of distress, and Natsuki couldn't help but smile at figuring her girlfriend's plan (she had really wanted to taste the creamy substance on Shizuru). "Could my Natsuki help me?"

The wolf body started to respond again (maybe since Natsuki was doing what it wanted to); she laughed getting closer to Shizuru's skin; not caring in the least that Nao had been right. She pretty was sure she would never see strawberry ice-cream in quite the same way.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: To my girl even if she's a cruel, cruel woman for what she did yesterday (and damned doctors for forbidding me strenuous activities!).

**Omake**

"Have this." Nao was really surprised when Natsuki presented her with a ¥ 1000 note, so she didn't complain that the biker had interrupted her nap on the roof.

"What's this for?" The redhead wondered while pocketing the bill (she wasn't so stupid as to refuse money).

"Our usual bet money…" The next part was coated by a very regretful sigh. "You were right."

"I always am, but why I'm right--." Nao stopped remembering their talk the day before, the spider tried to cover her mouth to control her laughter.

"Shut up!" Sadly, seeing the flustered pup blush, any effort was worthless and even after closing the door and going down the stairs the wolf could still hear Nao's amusement.

**End.**


End file.
